Young & Dauntless
by LivingTwice
Summary: 14 year-old Kameron Valorous is like Four's little sister. They are each other's only family in Dauntless. Kam has to face life, the hard way. With a horrible past and dangerous future, she still tries to live it normally. She tries to get to know Tris, but Four is reluctant to let her. He knows how worse things will get. Kam is rebellious, young, and brave. She is dauntless.
1. Used-to-be-initiates

I began walking to where we eat lunch. Four never really let me talk to the initiates that transferred from a different faction. He's told me a bit about Tris, too, but never let me speak to her either. Until now. _She came from Abnegation,_ I think to myself._ Just like Four._ I'm pretty sure Four isn't in there right now.

My best friend, Delinae and I enter the room. "Can you hurry up, Kam," She whines. "I'm hungry." I look around the room twice and finally spot the blonde hair. _Her_ blonde hair. I turn over to Delinae. "You can go ahead and grab something to eat," I tell her. "I'll find you later." She nods and jogs towards the food.

I face where Tris is at and begin to walk towards her table. I end up speed-walking there, but how, I don't know. Her back is facing me. Some guy with shaggy hair that is sitting in front of her murmurs something while looking my way. I won't lie. That dude seriously seems strong. But what unnerves me is how Tris isn't turning around. I _know_ he was mentioning me. I'm about ten feet away. Six feet. Four feet. I'm right behind her. _Too late to turn back now._ I think to myself. I tap on her shoulder, finally making her turn around. "Are you Tris?" I ask. _One way to be a creeper, Kam._ She nods her head. Uriah is sitting right next to her. _How come I didn't notice him_ earlier?

"Hey Kam," He smiles. "Did Four finally let you talk to the 'used-to-be-initiates?'" I nod my head and grin. Uriah introduced me to everyone at the table. He let me sit right between him and Will. The girl sitting on the other side of Will is Christina. I wonder what faction they both came from. Although, their body language towards each other makes it seem like there's something closer between them. _Stop it, Kam._ I tell myself. I can't help but think like those Erudite know-it-alls sometimes. I can tell that Tris is trying to loosen herself up, but she's still pretty stiff. "Aren't you going to eat lunch?" Christina asks me. "I was planning on eating later." I reply. _Did I come off a bit harsh?_ I think so.

"This little one-pounder right here is basically Four's little sister he never had." Uriah tells them. "Hey, I'm not _that_ light!" I say. _Great__._ He has that mischievous gleam in his eyes. I should've gotten used to that look by now, but it still surprises me. Uriah picks me up from my seat and cradles me in his arms like a baby. I begin to slap his arms, but soon enough, Will convinces him to stop. I sit back on my seat and try to throw fireballs from my eyes to Uriah. I turn back to the others. "Four tells me a lot, but still not that much." I say, glancing at Tris. I don't think she's catching on, but if so, she's not showing it. I'm not the only one that's looking at her though. The other three probably know about those two, also. I can't help myself. "He's also told me about you, Tris. That's why I came here."

If I said something weird, it's too late. I tend to creep people out like that, especially people I've hardly met. She finally looks directly at me. I'm not sure if I should be worried about that. "Really?" She asks. I nod. "What does he say?" What she also doesn't is that Four is heading in our direction, Tris's back towards him. I don' reply to Tris, only because Four is giving me _the look._ I named his "I'm murdering you in my head" look because, if you see it like how I have, you'd be willing to jump down the Pit, too. I glance at Uriah. He sees Four, too, then glances at me. I give him my silent _Save Me_ plead. Four wouldn't hurt a fourteen year old girl, right?

Four is right behind Tris but doesn't stop there. He walks and stands right behind me, and puts his hands on my shoulders, faking a smile. "Hey, Four." Tris says casually. _Is she really that oblivious?_ I think. "Hi Tris. I see you guys have met Kameron," _Uh-oh. He never says my full name._ Nobody does, ever since my parents died. Uriah nods. "So what are you guys talking about?" He asks, crossing his arms. "You." Christina tells him. She needs to learn how to shut her mouth.


	2. Pansycakes and Bruises

I dare not turn around to look at Four. I already feel his eyes on me, but I know that he can't see my facial expressions since he's standing right behind me, thankfully. The others are staring at me, then Four, then me again. Uriah seems to realize what's going, looking at me with a very worried expression. _Help me._ I mouth to him.  
All of this happens in 5 seconds. Thankfully, Uriah began stalling, for my sake.

"Four, have you seen Zeke? He wanted to talk to you about something." I feel a slight touch on the back of my head, probably Four's elbow. I resist the urge to slap it away.

"About what?" He asks.

"Don't know, he wouldn't tell me."

"It can wait," I hear the impatience in his voice. _Why is no one else saying anything?_

Four sits next to Tris. I see a sudden joy in her eyes, but it also looks like she's trying to suppress it. He's too busy glancing at me to notice.

"So back to what Christina said," He continues. I glance at Christina. "You were talking about me, huh?" Uriah and I glance at each other but look away before he can notice. Four looks at Christina to explain, knowing I would just stall, like Uriah. _Please don't say anything, Christina, _I plead to myself. _Please._

Just my luck. She begins to explain everything. I try to kick her under the table, but my leg can't reach that far. _Curse myself for being so short._ In the middle of her very well-detailed explanation of what had happened, I try to slip away nonchalantly. I'm hungry anyways. "Where are you going?" Tris asks. _Now _she talks? I fake a smile. "Just going to get some food. I'm pretty famished." At least I don't have to lie. "Here, I'll come with you," Four says, standing up. _Thanks Tris_. "I'm hungry, too."

"That's okay!" I say, a bit too fast. He notices the panic in my eyes. I know because we're close like that. I hope we're close enough for him not to hurt me. "No, I insist." _Shoot._ There's no way backing out of this one.

I speed walk, trying to get farther away from him. It doesn't work. His legs are longer than mine, so he ends up on the right side of me quite fast. He put his hand on my arm, squeezing it. I know there are going to be some bruises because of that. He won't let go. "Ow, arm. Ow, arm. Ow, arm." He remains quiet the entire time.

We make it to where the plates are, thankfully having Four let go. He doesn't let go of the topic, though. "You're not so lucky that Christina used to be a Candor, Kameron." _Well, that explains a lot. _Wait a minute. Did he say my full name again? That is _not_ good. "I told you not to talk to any of the initiates."

"No," I begin. "What you told me was not to talk to the initiates until they're _official members_ of Dauntless." My plate is almost full. I get four slices of chocolate cake, considering my stomach's current situation. "And considering everyone who failed the initiation isn't here anymore points out that those who remained _are_ Dauntless." I finish. Four sighs and gets six pieces of cake. _Weird. _I think. _He only gets the amount his name is. _He stares at my eyes like he's digging out my soul. "Don't push your luck, Kam."

I turn around and look for our table. Will and Christina probably left already. I notice Uriah is speaking to Tris very intensely. She nods and her eye's meet Four's. Out of the corner of my eye, all I see him do is smile, but briefly. I see what's going on. The only people that can make me truly smile are Four, Uriah, and my mom and dad. Two of those people are dead. The only people who can do the same thing to Four is few other people he knows that are his age, me, and apparently Tris, now. A knot appears in my chest.

We arrive at the table. Four sits next to Tris, obviously, and hands her the two extra pieces of his cake. _Woah. _I think. _He's _never_ given anyone else some of his cake. _I sit next to Uriah who immediately snatches a slice of cake from me. "Hey!" I exclaim. "A reward," He says. "For stalling for you."

"Well your plan didn't even work." I point out. All Uriah does is hug me from the side and kiss my head. In a totally friendly way, of course. There's a voice in the back of my mind, nagging me. _You wish it wasn't meant like _that. It says. Ugh. I hate that voice. It came two months after my parents died, like another me inside of me that points out _everything_ I don't want to think about head-on. I just ignore it for now.

I take a quick glance at Four and Tris. She eats some of the cake he gave her, not looking his way. He's grinning and staring at her. I try not to gush out at the _way_ he's staring at her. It's so sweet, I've never seen him so happy since he's gotten here. Well, at least that I know of...

"What were you talking to Tris about?" I whisper to Uriah. "Just telling her to listen more carefully. I've noticed her being a bit clueless annoys you. It's getting to me, too." He explains. _How sweet._ The voice says to me. I try to shut it out, but it's not working. _He's thinking of you. _Shut. Up. I tell it in my head. I fake a smile on the outside.

I feel a pair of eyes on my back, so I turn around. It's Delinae. Uriah sees who I'm looking at and signals her over to sit at our table. She comes over, but seems to have finished her food already. I'm the only person who hangs out with her a lot, so I already know why she isn't anywhere else.

The three of us just joke around the entire time. Uriah even put some whip cream on my nose and put both of my hands in between his so I couldn't wipe it off. He tried to make me lick it off while all Delinae did was laugh on the other side of me. He finally gave in and let go of my hands. I was about to grab a napkin but with one quick swipe of a finger he takes it off my nose and into his mouth. I give him a look while I wipe off the remains. "What?" He asks. "Whip cream is whip cream, nonetheless."

Every now and then I see Four and Tris talk to each other a lot or do something else, whatever else love birds do.

* * *

**I'll be using this area for author's notes. Ugh. Boring chapter. Comment what you think! Please? I'll be trying to add Chapter Three ASAP.**


	3. Just A Dream

My dream? It was more of a flashback, a very _long_ flashback. What was worse is that was the day my parents died. The moments I witnessed it. The moments I was completely powerless.

* * *

A hand clamped over my mouth which woke me up, giving me sudden adrenaline. The person's hand covered the bottom half of my face, so I considered it to be male. The guy forced me out of bed, I could hear muffled screams outside of my room. I was curious of what was happening out there, so I had obliged. Whoever was holding me didn't bother to obscure my sight, since there was no blindfold. Only a barrel of a gun on my temple, my hands tied together behind my back. He obviously didn't care to have me put shoes on, making me walk barefoot. We walked out of my room, and into the living room. I saw four other bodies, two of them my parents. _Weird,_ I thought._ I'm an only child._

It was until then that I realized I wasn't the only person having my life threatened. My parents were gagged, hands tied like mine, but they were wearing blindfolds. "Why haven't you gagged the girl yet?" A voice growled to the guy holding my face. He just grunted and forced part of a cloth in my mouth, tying the rest behind my head. I tried to force it out, but all I did was hurt my jaw. _Stay calm,_ I told myself. _You can try to scream if anything worse happens._ I hate jinxing myself.

The other people holding my parents forced them out of our apartment. The guy controlling me did the same. I tried yelling for help in the hallway, but all I got was a hit on the back of my head to try and shut me up. It worked. I focused on where they were taking us. I heard a roar of water. _The Pit._ It was then that I realized what they were trying to do. I struggled more. There was one chair in the middle of the path. _Why only one? _"Tie her on the chair," The same guy that growled earlier said. I _know_ that voice. "She should be able to see her parents." My guy did what he was told. Luckily, he made loose knots.

Both of my parents tried to fight, but the other guy punched my dad in the gut and my mom on the face. They were right next to the railing. The guy that tied me up walked up to the others. I begun to untie the knots, thankfully, he didn't rope my legs together. I was hoping the darkness could conceal myself. The person who seemed to be the only one giving orders was the one who put my mom on the other side of the railing, taking both of my parents' blindfolds off. The other two guys held my dad back.

I knew what was happening. I'm not stupid. I tried to untie the knots faster, tears in my eyes. _I will _not _let this happen. _I got my hands free, all I had now was my gagged mouth. I didn't want to give them an advantage, knowing I'd get beat up in the process of saving my parents. Done. I sprinted towards the person that was about to push my mom off the edge. The edge where there is no railing, where the rushing water can get to you. I punch him in the eye as hard as I can and kick him in the groin. He sinks down to his knees, but can release only two words, "Get her." I try to help my mother get on the safe side of the railing, but someone grabs me from behind.

He picks me up and slams me on the chair, tying my stomach to it, my hands stuck to my sides. I scream as loud as I can, hoping someone else can hear me, but I just get punched on my stomach. The guy squeezes both of my shoulders and gags me even tighter than before. I try to scream more, but it isn't as loud since there's cloth in my mouth. I go hysterical, kicking my feet at no one or nothing but air. The guy I hurt gets back up, "Say bye to your mother." He pushes her off the edge. I scream so loud, I am absolutely positive that somebody _has_ to hear me. My tears soak up the cloth in my mouth.

I hear my dad scream something to him, still audible through the cloth, "Why are you doing this!" A desperate look in his eyes. "Your Divergent butts can go to hell, for all I care," The guy replies. "None of you belong here." I know who it is now. He just completed initiation, second place. The guy holding my dad lifts him over the railing. Eric nods. I yell, making my lungs burn. I yell again, my face soaked. My father's body falls, but before it does, he says something to me. "Be brave, Kameron. Stay strong."

I finally see someone, just a silhouette, running towards me. I don't see what was happening behind me, only able to hear the swish of his hands and feet making contact with the other body. I see Eric and the other guy flee from the scene. _Cowards._ I don't hear fighting behind me anymore, I only feel hands untying me from the chair.

"It's alright," He says. "Everything is going to be okay now, I promise." I feel his hands on the back of my head, untying my gag. He helps me get up, letting me finally see his face. "Who are you?" I ask. "Tob-they call me Four now." He took me to his room and helped me with a bit of closure, that night. I cried myself to sleep, but I knew he was wide awake the entire time.

* * *

I sit up on my bed immediately. I hardly ever get that nightmare anymore. I wipe my face, suddenly realizing it's wet. I was probably crying in my sleep. _Twelve,_ I think to myself. _I was twelve then. _I look at my clock, saying it's 3:14am. I can't sleep anymore, so I read a book instead. That's another way of closure for me, reading. I finish the book by the time Four comes by to check up on me.

* * *

**Wow! Short chapter, it's making me feel bad... I'll be trying to make the 4th Ch. way longer, promise!**


	4. Complicated Stuff

**Look! A long chapter!**

* * *

I still think over how Four and I got so close. I remember that it _did_ start the night my parents had died.

* * *

"I know this will hurt," Four said then. "But can you describe to me exactly what happened?" I did. I cried when the worst happened, and failed at my attempt to smile when I went over on how he saved me. Afterwards, he hugged me and let me rest, but I never did, and we both knew that. I never knew until that night, that he lived right across our apartment. My apartment.

My parents' funerals were held the day after the attack. I didn't attend. I knew the Dauntless leader would say they were "brave for jumping" and a bunch of other lies. The rest of the faction, though? They all knew better, they knew someone was behind it, but they still decided to get drunk and "celebrate" because of it. My faction is sick, but I still love them to pieces.

The week after the funeral, Four helped clean up the apartment a bit. He convinced me to give him a spare key just in case, which he now uses everyday to check up on me. I remember how'd he moved a chair into my room, right next to my bed. He'd talk to me about how his day was, then I'd do the same. He still does. It made me feel like he was a type of therapist or something. I'm not sure if Tris knows about that, but there's a likely chance she doesn't. Luckily there won't be another Choosing Ceremony, another initiation, not until next year.

Two months after my parents died, Four became a little wary of me. I'd understand why, I was hiding blades I got from pencil sharpeners at the time. I'd hide my scars by keeping my sleeves over them. He found out soon enough, just two weeks after I began cutting. I guess he sorta investigated while I was at school...

He was in my room, once I got back from school one day. "Hey, Four." I said. I was surprised to see him right away, but still a bit happy. "Hi." He said casually. "What're you doing here?" I had no idea what was up with him at the time. "Lift up your sleeves, please."

"Why?"

"Just do it." I stood there, frozen.

"Lift up your sleeves or I'll make you." I knew he wasn't trying to do anything like _that_, but I stayed silent, either way.

He stared at me for a few more seconds then walked up to me. He began trying to pull up my jacket sleeve, but I wrapped my fingers around them. Four stopped fighting me, then began tickling me instead. I laughed and fell on my bed, putting my hands on my stomach. He took that chance and pulled up a sleeve, showing old marks and new ones. I attempted to pull myself free, but his grip tightened. "What did you do," Four asked. I stared at him. "Why are you doing this to yourself?" I stayed silent, he looked at me with pity, then hugged me. A heart-warming, brotherly hug. He pulled back, and took the blades, _my_ blades, out of his pocket. "You're not doing this again. I'm going to dispose these and you are going to stop hurting yourself." He said. I watched him walk out of my room, and heard the apartment door shut. He came back that night, but we never talked about it. Not since then.

The only times he got mad at me is when I try to get to his cake, or disobey him. Very brother-like.

When I turned thirteen, I became more of a trouble-maker. I'd pull pranks on the older kids, but Four found out. He didn't say anything, just laugh when I prospered. I used those sweaters with long sleeves I had to hide my tools for the pranks. That's a bit of how I got a reputation with the other kids my age. I didn't like many of them, it seemed they were stupid daredevils, and that's it. They kept trying to be good friends of mine, but I would never let them. I played a prank on a teen two years older than me, pretty clever and very complicated. But he found out because he was clever, too. We ended up being good friends after that. The guy is Uriah, but I still don't know how he figured out I made the prank. Four swore to me that he didn't say anything, so I got quite confused at that. I'd shrug it off.

* * *

I opened my apartment door, and I see Four holding his keys in mid-air. "Kam," he says, putting his hand down. "I was hoping to talk to you today." I raised my eyebrows and gestured him to come inside. "No, I was wondering if you wanted to go through a simulation." I think for a minute. "We can do that? What sort of simulation?" He gestures for me to follow him, and we walk side-by-side. "I know you've been wanting to know about the tests they give you to choose for the Choosing Ceremony." I nod. "Well, I figured a way for you to take the test, and nobody will be able to find out." We walk into a room I'm unfamiliar with, a seat that you see at the dentist, but in the middle of the room. There are tons of stuff that look pretty creepy next to the chair, so I decide not to dwell on it. Four has me sit in it and puts these suction-thingies on my forehead. I feel my eyes are wide. "Now, you cannot tell anyone about this." I nod. He has me drink some liquid, and everything goes black.

* * *

There's a white room. "Choose." A woman says behind me. I turn around, and their is cheese on one side, and a knife in the other. Being Dauntless-born, I choose the knife. Suddenly, I hear something growl, and see a dog walking towards me. _So that's what the knife is for_, I think. I don't want to hurt the dog though. I let go of the knife, and I hear it clatter on the floor. It gets closer. I do what my instincts say, and hold the back of my hand out for the dog to sniff it. If it jumps, it'll already be taller than me. I have to befriend the dog. It sniffs my hand, then licks it. I stroke it behind its ear, crouching, but low enough to where I'm still bigger. The dog licks my hand and nudges it. A girl appears behind the dog and she says something that I couldn't hear. The dog snarls and turns toward her. I see the muscles tense. I stand up right away and tell her to run while I kick the dog's snout, feeling lots of guilt. It winces and whines, but does not run from me. "Only a simulation," I mutter. "Nothing is really happening." The dog lunges at me. I dodge it and tackle it from the side. I blink, but when I open my eyes I am holding down nothing.

Instead, I see a bus door. I look around to sit somewhere, but it's full. I decide to stand in the front and hold the pole there. I look around again, and see somebody holding the newspaper. Whoever is holding it probably has some issues, considering how his hands are clenched where he is holding it, burn scars covering his hands.

On the cover it reads: _Brutal Murderer Finally Apprehended!_ I think of my parents again. Suddenly, the man reading the newspaper looks up, making me able to see his eyes beneath dark sunglasses, but that's the only part of his face I see. "Do you know this guy?" He asks, his finger pointing at the picture. Underneath the headline, there is an image of a young man with a beard and a plain face. I know I have never met the man before, but there's a feeling telling me that I do. Something bad will happen if I say yes.

"Well," He says, fire in his voice. "Do you?"

I should tell him the truth, it's the right thing to do. _It's just a test,_ I tell myself. _None of this is real._

I shake my head. "I'm sorry but I can't identify the image of the male, having no idea of who he is." I hope saying that in a sophisticated tone helps. The man stands up in front of me snarling. I see that he has more scars on his face. He leans in closer, but I stand still, staring back at him. _Looking away shows signs of being submissive._ I can't show him that. The man's breath smells like he's been smoking. _None of this is real,_ I remind myself again.

"You're lying," he tells me. "You're _lying_!"

"I'm sorry, sir," I begin to say standing straighter. "But I am not lying."

"I can see it in your eyes."

I try to put bravery into my eyes. "You're only lying to yourself."

"If you know him," he begins in a low voice, "You could save me." I try to make my eyes harsher. "You could _save_ me!"

I flinch, but only for a fraction of a second. "Sorry, but I do not know him." I say harsher.

* * *

I open my eyes, seeing Four with wide eyes. I sit up straight, waiting for him to talk. I pull off the wires from my head.

"Well?" I ask.

"No." He finally says. I sit there confused, my mouth agape. "No," he says again. He stands up and paces around the room, saying, "No." over and over again. I sit there, staring at him like he's a sociopath. I wave my hands around, but still get nothing else from him. I do what I feel will wake him from his daze, and punch him in the gut. "Ow!" he yells. "What was that for?" I shrug. "You wouldn't stop saying 'no' over and over." He puts both of his hands on my shoulders, staring straight at me.

"You are not allowed to tell _anybody_ of what happened. Never." I nod. He doesn't stop there, though. Four takes a deep breath and begins to explain.

"There are people called...people called Divergent. It means that you would be able to belong in more than one faction, it means that you are different. It means that you are dangerous. Everyone who is Divergent is a threat, especially to the Dauntless. Most people that are Divergent get killed." He stares at me apologetically. I think over that last sentence again. _Your Divergent butts can go to hell for all I care. None of you belong here. _

Four continues. "We hardly ever find people that are Divergent. If you tell anyone that you are, in fact, Divergent, there _will_ be a price to pay," I shudder. "Don't worry, though. You're not alone. Based on that test, I'd say you have the ability to go to three factions. Erudite, for your behavior towards the dog and high vocabulary. Possibly Abnegation for tackling the dog so it wouldn't hurt the girl, which is always Dauntless trait. Only a bit of Abnegation though, you still lied to the man, even after he said you could save him. Dauntless, especially, for being brave towards both the dog _and_ the man. Also since you chose the knife other than the cheese, yet you never used it."

I purposely stare at him like he's speaking a foreign language, yet I understand. I understand completely, and that is not good.

With that happy note, Four leads me to the food room. I sit at our usual table, where Uriah, Tris, Christina, and Will are already eating lunch. I take the worry from my face and replace it with a smile. I should've gotten used to faking smiles by now.

We all joke around, me smiling widely. I still can't forget how much worry Four's expression had.


	5. Warrior

Delinae and I got bored, so we decided to walk around and see what would happen. I was really hoping something cool would happen, like Eric hanging off the railing off the Pit, but no. We ran into Uriah instead. Literally. He was talking to his older brother, Zeke, around a corner, making me walk straight into his back while Delinae had to dodge my stumbling body. Zeke laughed and helped steady myself, while Uriah stood there grinning like an idiot. I'm not saying he isn't.

"You okay?" Delinae asks. I nod. We hear a beeping sound that's coming from Zeke's watch. "Shoot. I've got a date in _five_ minutes." He says, running off. Uriah shakes his head. "He's _horrible _at dating." He claims.

"Yet you're still single?" I ask him. He glares at me.

Delinae and I stand there for a few awkward minutes. "Well, bye." I say, pulling her with me. We headed to where Zeke went. "Where are you guys going?" Uriah asks. We're already next to the door, Uriah in the middle of the hallway. "My apartment, you know. Just to hang out." I lied. We walked out the door, taking a left. My apartment was to the right.

"Wrong way." Delinae says.

"I know. I thought we should spy on Zeke, for fun." Delinae got that mischievous smile she always has when I do something like this. It was fun, taking her out of her comfort zone.

We ran past the corner, and I saw Zeke's shoe slip pass by. I taught Delinae a few of my tricks when spying on someone or trying to be quiet or whatever. We silently ran to where Zeke should be. I peeked past the corner and see his back, arms locked with another girl's. . . But who's? We ran behind everything we could to see what they were doing. They seemed to be heading to the back entrance, where initiates would jump onto the net. Luckily, there's a table not too far away for us to be able to hear them.

". . . How long I've been wanting to be with you? Just us, all alone?" Zeke said. The two are sitting on the edge, the net below their feet. Delinae and I both snicker. _Yeah, _I thought. _Alone._

"Since when?" The girl asks. I can't recognize her voice.

Suddenly, a hand covers my mouth. I look over to Delinae and see her mouth is covered, too. I do the only thing I could think of and bite the hand. I feel something warm on my lips. Blood.

I look over to see who it is. Uriah. He's clutching his hand and trying not to make a sound. He was probably spying on Delinae and I, spying on Zeke and his date. Before Uriah could grab hold of us, I grabbed Delinae's hand and we sprinted as fast and as silent as we could. We reached my apartment within five minutes. I know Uriah should be close behind, so we go inside. I lock the door and check my lip, blood on it. It's not what was bleeding, which is both good and bad.

Delinae turns on the T.V. in the small living room. "That was seriously a close one." She said. I was about to reply, but the door jerked open. Instinctively, I throw myself on the floor, next to the couch so whoever came in can't see me. I don't know why or how I was able to go down that fast, my reflexes just became quicker and more advanced, yet I still never realize it. I begin crawling my way to the kitchen, not too far away. I would've made it, it's just that there is a pair of shoes in my way. I slowly look up. Some legs are connected to the shoes, which are connected to. . . Four. Uriah is standing behind him, still holding his hurt hand.

I put my puppy face on, not daring to see what Delinae is doing. Four crouches down and picks me up from under my arms, making me stand up unwillingly. I put the best innocent face I have now, the one Four always sees fading. "Good afternoon." I say nonchalantly.

"It's okay Four," Uriah said from behind. "I can handle it now." Four crosses his arms and leaves, closing the door behind him. Uriah pinches my ear with his good hand and drags me towards the kitchen. He finally lets go of my grasp, beginning to wash off the blood from his hand. I sit on the counter, knowing there won't be a way out of this one. "Bandages are over there." I say, pointing to the cabinet. Uriah fixes his hand and sits next to me. I've never seen him so stern, always joking around, even at the worst of times. Thankfully, I see a smile slowly appearing.

"I never expected my hand to be a victim, you know." He says. I swing my legs.

"Well, a more civilized way to tell someone you're behind them is a tap on the shoulder. So I never expected my teeth to be the assaulter."

"You're lucky Zeke didn't catch _either_ of us. Why were you spying on them anyways?" I shrug. He knows the answer. I'm impulsive, so I can't help myself. Uriah jumps off the counter, me hopping off behind him. "Well, I'm too lazy to get out of your lovely apartment, so I'm gonna go exploring." He walks towards the hallway, going into my room. I didn't even bother to see what Delinae is watching.

I run into my room, seeing Uriah holding a picture with me and my parents. It looks like he's catching every detail in there. I stand there, frozen. He finally looks up, locking his eyes on mine. "What really happened?" Uriah asks. I turn around and walk into the living room with Delinae, not saying a word. I stare blankly at the T.V. I may be being a bit overly-dramatic. Oh well. He was the age I am now when they died. I don't think his parents let him go to the "funeral." Some screwed up story probably leaked of what had happened. He obviously heard it, but doesn't believe it. I'm not sure what to think about that.

I hear Uriah put the frame back on my nightstand. His footsteps echo through the hallway. He stands in between me and the T.V. without blocking Delina's view. Uriah puts his hand on my arm staring at me. I stare back, trying to hide my emotions. "I'm not leaving until you tell me what really happened."  
From the corner of my eye, I see Delinae glance at us. "I think I should leave..." she says, getting up. "For the best." Uriah tells her, keeping his hand on my arm. I see her nod and leave. I pull back from Uriah and cross my arms. "Why do you want to know so badly?" I ask.

He sighs and sits next to me on the couch, but at an angle so I can see him. "After you ran off, I found Four because I knew he had keys, too. I asked him a few stuff about you and he explained a bit. I could tell he was hiding important details." I just stare at him. "I really do care, Kam. And I'm not leaving until you tell me everything." I can tell that he's serious, but stay silent. "Fine then." Uriah makes a big deal about getting comfy on the couch and watches T.V. I keep my arms crossed and stare at the screen, too.

Two hours later and nothing has improved. I can tell he's been itching for me to say something. Probably ready to leave. "Uriah?" He looks at me hopefully. "Could you. . . Umm. . . pass the remote please?" He scowls and gives it to me. I press the familiar buttons, but not actually interested. I'm just trying to bore him so he can walk out. Uriah puts his hands on the edge of the couch, about to lift himself up, but we both hear the apartment door open.

We look at the door, Four walking in. I keep my arms crossed, giving him a frustrated look. He looks at Uriah and looks back at me. I can nearly see the gears turning in his head, contemplating why Uriah is still hear. He lifts his eyebrows, to himself obviously, letting the clues fall into place. I look at the clock, saying it's 6:47pm. This is usually the time he comes to make sure I've eaten. I have a feeling the three of us are going to have dinner together.

"I don't know about you, Uriah, but I'm hungry. Care to join us for dinner?" I glare at him, seeing a smile in his eyes, but not his mouth. _Please decline,_ I think. "Sure, Four." He says a bit too extravagantly.

For once the table is full. I'm not sure how to feel about that. I make sure the boys can see the frustration in my expression. "Why are you still at Kam's apartment, Uriah?" Casual, not Four's thing. "Well, I was just trying to get to know Kam a bit better, but we began watching for the past two hours instead." I stare down at my plate. "Oh really," Four says. "What did you want to know?" There's a hidden tone in his voice, he's never been so nonchalant. "I was wonderi-"

"Shut up," I interrupt, finally speaking. They both look at me. "If you want to know, why don't you ask Eric? He knows _every. Single. Detail."_ Instead of storming off into my room, I sit there and cross my arms, watching. Uriah stares back at me, clearly confused. I see Four looking down at his plate, hurt in his eyes. No, not hurt. _Pity._ Like he just watched a bunny being bitten by a rabid animal. _I am not a stupid bunny,_ I tell myself. _Stay strong._

Four finally looks up, his eyes meeting mine. "Well," Uriah says, standing up. "Might as well ask Eric, then." He speed-walks toward the door. There's a flash of panic in Four's eyes, I can feel it in mine, too. "No!" Right before Uriah turns the knob, I tackle him. Thankfully he wasn't expecting it. If so, he wouldn't be on the floor face-first right now. I immediately lock into a position, where I can dislocate Uriah's shoulder if I want. How or why I do that, I don't know. I let go of him and help him up. Four is right behind me, looking shocked. "How do you know that move?" He asks. I shrug. I honestly don't know.  
We both help up Uriah, who's rubbing his face.

"We can talk about that little maneuver later," Uriah tells us. "I want to know why you did that _right now. _Also why I can't ask Eric, even when you, sarcastically, said not to." I glance at Four. He knows I don't want to talk about it. It looks like he's asking me if he can explain, but I don't know how I know. It's like a sibling thing, just we're not actual siblings. I nod. "Where?" He says aloud. I shrug.

"You can do it here, I'll be in my room." Uriah is looking like an idiot again, but follows Four to the couch.

"What're you going to be doing?" Uriah asks.

"Read." I tell him. I walk into my room, doing just that.

I hear Four explain everything to him, but I try to block them out. It seems my brain has other things to concentrate on, since it won't let me focus on my book. I give up and sit on my bed, listening.

Four finishes talking. I look at the clock. It's 11:24. I hear footsteps coming towards my door. I open my book to a random page and place it on my stomach. I lay down, closing my eyes, pretending to have fallen asleep. I do all that in a few seconds.

The door opens, Four walking in first. I can tell by the pattern of his breathing. Weird, how I know. Uriah walks in behind him.

"If all that happened when she was _twelve,_ why is she still so bright and happy?" Uriah asks. I can tell Four is hesitating, not wanting to tell him about my self-harming in the past.

"She knows how to stay strong," He finally replies. "She's a warrior, just knows how to hide it."

I feel the back of Uriah's hand trace one of my cheeks. "I never knew how hard it really was. And how she's pulled herself together over the years." he tells Four.

Four lifts up my book, putting it on my nightstand, next to the picture frame. "We should get going now." Four says.

"It's okay," Uriah says. "I-I'll watch over her tonight."

"She's been sleeping alone for the past two years. I think she can handle it."

"Nah, it just feels like I should watch over her tonight." I feel the vibration of Four leaving the room, soon walking into his apartment. Uriah sits down on the chair next to my bed. _Four's_ chair. I casually turn over, my back facing him. His breathing slowly becomes even.

I feel silent tears coming down. Not the sad kind of tears, but the happy ones. The ones that make you feel nice.

Four said I know how to stay strong. He said I'm a warrior.

Sometimes it's nice to eavesdrop.

* * *

**Nice and long, huh? Sorry for the time it took, I didn't have any time. Comment on what you think? Please? No? Okay. While writing this chapter, I thought a good song for this could be "Warrior" by Demi Lovato. Listen to it, please? **

**Okay? Okay.**


	6. Just One More Time

**I thought this began to get a bit boring in the beginning, and after I wrote Ch. 5, there were so many settings and plots I could use. Instead of everyone walking into a field of dandelions, I chose this one instead.**

* * *

**Uriah's POV**

I sit in the chair next to Kam's bed. I told Four I'd watch over her for the night, but I don't know why. I guess I had a hunch, and I always follow my hunches. Good thing, too. I check the clock, my back is towards Kam's bed. It's 1:36, not too long after Four left. I hear lots of movement from her bed. She must be having bad dreams, so I turn to look at her. Nope, not bad dreams. She's up and facing me with wide eyes, and we're not the only two people in the room.

Somebody is on the other side of her bed, a gun barrel placed at the back of her head. Literally _on_ the back of her head. Kam knows what's happening, and so do I. "Come in here," the guy growled to someone in the hall. "The other one is awake!" My instincts kick in. I immediately jump over Kam's bed and tackle the guy when his head turns. I throw punches at him until he's unconscious and grab his gun, pointing it at the door. In the corner of my eye, I see Kam roll off her bed and reach under the mattress, pulling out a gun of her own. She points it toward the doorway like me.

"Where the hell did you get that?" I ask her. Fourteen year olds shouldn't be having weapons in their rooms. _Well, she does need it, _a voice in my head points out. I tell the voice to shut up.

"Four." She tells me. No other explanation needed.

A guy comes in with his hands held tight on gun, too, already aimed at Kam. "Shoot me and I shoot her." he says.

Kam and I look at each other, a tiny telepathic conversation exchanging. She nods. I shoot. She ducks and rolls under her bed while the guy shoots at where her head was a second ago. He aims towards my face, but I dive towards his legs and knock him down, leaving the gun behind. I see Kam from under the bed, locking a bullet into place. She signals for me to move out of the way, but it's too late.

There's a loud bang, but not from me. Not from the guy I pushed into the hallway, and not from Kam. I hear an extremely loud, high-pitched scream at the same time. A scream from under the bed.

The guy I knocked out a few minutes ago is standing up. None of us saw him get up, he just stood there with the gun pointed towards her while we were so occupied with his friend to notice. I look under the bed from the hallway and see Kam clutching her left side, backing away from the one who shot her. There's blood on the carpet.

The guy reached under her bed, pulling her foot towards him. I was about to run over and help but the other guy who was behind me in the hallway grabbed me from behind. I felt him put the gun barrel on my temple, not letting me out of his grip. I tried, I really did, to get away but he was too strong.

Kam tried to kick her guy away, but he was too strong. He pulled her out from under the bed, having Kam hit her head on the frame. I could see a welt form on her forehead. She dropped her gun while putting up a fight, now too far for either of us to reach. The guy lifted her up to her feet and tied something around her hands, putting them behind his back. He never acknowledged the bullet wound he gave her.

The one behind me did the same, gagging me also. Kam had cloth forced in her mouth, too.

"We weren't expecting little missy to be having a slumber party," the man behind Kam explained. "But you've already seen a lot, so it's bye-bye to both of you." I had to stay strong, for both of us. I saw tears in Kam's eyes, and something clicked. It isn't the first time this happened. Not to her, no.

I think back to last night's conversation with Four. "It's like she has this fuel inside her that is _always_ ready to ignite," he told me. "That's what helped me hear her screams that night. I didn't realize until after her attack that she'll always be determined."

"Determined?" I asked him. He nodded.

"Determined. Determined to be free and stay that way. That's kind of what makes her Dauntless."

I wake back to reality. I had only zoned out for a few seconds. The guys force us out of the hallway and towards the door.

_Fuel,_ I think to myself. _I need to make her ignite. _I forced a desperate look in my eyes and watched Kam closely. She sees my eyes. She probably has a plan, hopefully a good one. After all, people do call her the "Queen of the Sneaks" for a reason

We are pushed into the hallway. I see Four's apartment door. So close, yet so far away. I never expected what was happening next to actually _happen._

Kam pulled her knee forward and slammed her foot back, kicking the man in the crotch. She stomps on his foot and he drops the gun. She swiftly puts her hands in front of her and picks up the gun and points it toward him, who is now kneeling on the ground. I take my chances and head butt my guy. He immediately lets go of me. I slam my foot into his stomach and put my hands in front of me, too. I grab his gun and point it towards him.

Kam walks backward, wincing at every other step. She's heading towards Four's apartment. Blood is still dripping from her side and onto the tiles. I kick both of the guys on the head repeatedly. I'm not taking anymore chances.

She slams her feet on the door, keeping the gun aimed. It must really hurt since she stops kicking the door and slams her shoulder on it instead. Apparently, I didn't kick one of the guys hard enough. He grabbed my foot and slid it beneath me, making my back slam onto the floor. I hear my gun clatter onto the floor, too far from my reach. I get on my knees, wind still knocked out of me, making it really hard. I dive for the gun but the guy who made me fall got it first. Before Kam and I can react, he aims the weapon and fires. Not at me though. Her screams were so powerful and in agony, I felt silent tears on my cheeks just because of it. I finally get back up and kick his head, giving him a nice black eye. He shoots again, but at my leg. It hurts, yet I kick again, breaking his nose, finally knocking him unconscious for sure.

I see Kam slide down the ground against the door. He shot her right shoulder, making her clutch it _and_ her side. I hop next to her, sitting down. The doors from the end of the hallway open, and I finally see Four. Apparently he wasn't in his room. I don't watch him sprint towards us. Instead, I quickly take in the scene.

There's blood everywhere, bodies on the floor, guns next to both of us. I try to ignore the pain, knowing Kam is experiencing far more worse than two bullet wounds. She experienced, _again,_ what it's like to be forced into what could've been another death. I'd expect her to be sobbing, but no. She has a stone hard expression, her eyes drifting away, still holding onto her wounds. I can see her almost leaving, but I can't let her. I nudge her good shoulder with mine. She looks at me, seeming to be out of the daze, but just a little. Too much blood has been lost to be sure if it the daze will completely go away. The pain stays in her eyes.

Four finally makes it to us. His eyes widen at the sight. He swiftly, but gently, picks her up, the back of her knees under one hand and the back of her neck in the other. We run to the infirmary, leaving the other bodies in the hallway. I dismiss the pain in my leg, but it's hard to do so. I see blood dripping off Four's hands, coming from Kam's wounds.

We finally make it to the infirmary, one of the ladies who's there in complete shock. "Help her." Four nearly shouts. That's the only thing he's said since he came to us. I didn't notice until now that Kam's eyes were closed. I checked her pulse. Thankfully, she was breathing, but very slowly. Another lady steps in between Kam and I. "You're hurt, too, Uriah. Go to the bed over there." she says, slowly pushing me towards the bed across the room. I want to fight back but I can't. I lay down, Four following me.

"Give me two reasons not to kill you on the spot," he says. "You either knew about her getting attacked _again_-" I interrupt him, "_No,_ I never knew." He was already shouting at me. He inches closer.

"I had a hunch," I explain to him. "I had this feeling that I should've been with her. Luckily, I was right. If it weren't for _me_, something worse than getting _wounded_ would've happened to her." I see fire in his eyes, but it's slowly calming down. "Thanks." he grumbles. "Sorry? I didn't hear you." I joke. "Don't push it, Uriah." With that, he walks over to where Kam is at, leaving me in the dim light.

I don't stay awake to see if anyone tends me.

**Kam's POV**

The last thing I remember is getting shot in my right shoulder, then sliding to the ground. I think I either fell asleep before we got help, or that I was dying. I don't think there's a difference. I don't remember seeing that much detail, either. All I saw were black spots dancing across my eyes.

I wake up with a bunch of faces hovering over me. Tris, Christina, Will, Delinae, and Four. They aren't looking at me, only Delinae is. The others are yelling at each other. I'm too confused to know what they're saying. "Guys, she's up!" Delinae yells. The yelling stops immediately. They all stare at me with pity. I stare back at them.

"Why so serious? I'm not a rabid bunny, am I?" I tell them. All of them grin. Well, everyone except Four. I try to look at the digital clock on a small table next to my bed, but I suddenly feel the pain all over again. Not in just my shoulder, but my left side also. I forgot I got shot there, too. I guess I showed how bad it hurt, because everyone looked at me even worse. I hate it when people do that, so I try to reassure them.

I roll my eyes and look at all of them. "It's okay, guys. I can handle it." I say, forcing a grin in there, too. A volunteer walks toward us. "Sorry, but all of you have to leave now, since Ms. Valorous is awake." I wince at the words. _Valorous._ I've only heard my last name when my parents were alive.

Everyone looks sad about it, but leaves anyways. Four keeps his feet planted on the ground. The volunteer doesn't say anything about his presence. Something bright catches the corner of my eye. I crane my neck to a chair on the other side of the bed, and see a few bouquets of flowers. "Where did anyone find those?" I ask Four. He shrugs. "They found it, I don't know where though."

"Where's Uriah?"

Four points across the room, and I see a body lying down there.

"Kam, do you know who those guys were?" I shake my head. They weren't wearing any masks, but it was too hard for me to identify who they were.

"Weren't the bodies supposed to be, I don't know, _lifeless?" _Not that Uriah shot them or anything, but I was a bit hopeful.

Four shakes his head. "We think they left the faction. No one was found in the hallway when we came back to look for them. Nobody came here to report a black eye or broken nose, either."

I feel my eyes widen. "Black eye? Brok-"

"Uriah. He took the liberty of beating one of them up while the other stayed unconscious when I asked him about it."

"Oh. . . Is he up?" Four shakes his head.

I stare into space and think over of what had happened. I feel silent tears come down my cheeks. I'd expect myself to be sobbing, but I'm not. Four walks to the other side of my bed and hands me a bouquet of flowers. I look at the card, reading what it says but not actually comprehending the words. He kisses my forehead and sits on the chair. He falls asleep there. Go figure.

Instead of doing the same, I make plans. Once I'm fully healed, I'll find the guys that did this to me and Uriah. They were probably one or two of the three people that killed my parents. They probably found out I was Divergent, somehow. I guess Four didn't erase the file good enough. I'll kill them myself if I have to, and make sure Eric goes down with them. After all, he is the one who bossed the guys around that night.


	7. Full of Lies

**Two days later...**

I wake up in the hospital bed, the scent of coffee in the air. My wounds have hardly gotten better, but I try not to show others how painful it really is. I begin to sit up, Four coming over and helping me. He's been visiting the entire time I've been here, only gone for only an hour or two a day. I suddenly feel light headed, a blood rush coming in. It passes quickly, but not the pain from my side.

"Got you some coffee." Four told me holding up the cup. I finish it immediately, not waiting for it to cool off. Four's also been sneaking in a piece of some Dauntless cake everyday, just for me. He does take a few bites on the way here, of course, but I don't mind.

Uriah left the hospital yesterday, since he only got shot in the leg. I heard they took out the bullet and that he'd be fine , it didn't get to his bone. I think he just needed stitches and still has to rest before going back to a regular routine. He doesn't need to rest here, though. I guess they don't care as much whether you get a bullet wound or not.

For me, though, is a totally different story. Yesterday, I pretended to be asleep while someone was talking to Four. They were standing next to my bed, so it was easy to hear them. Apparently, I had a part of my rib cage broken. I'd have to stay here at least up to six weeks. By then, it should be mended, not much physical therapy needed. They made sure I keep an ice pack on my side at all times, to help my wound. I also heard that Uriah explained how close the guy was when I got shot, making them astonished the bullet didn't go in deep. They've been giving me some pills for the pain, and it's been working really well so far. My shoulder, on the other hand, isn't as bad. I didn't get shot in the bone, only right above it. The lady told Four that it should mend from 4-6 weeks, like my rib cage.

Four's guard has been higher than usual lately, for my sake. I keep telling him to knock it off and that he doesn't need to be so on edge, but he never listens. He keeps pacing in front of my bed which is very distracting.

From the corner of my eye, I see someone walk in. It's Delinae, Uriah coming in right behind her. Four stops walking around and stands next to my bed, eyeing them. "Calm down, Four," Uriah says. "It's only us." Four crosses his arms. "Either way, I can't take any chances." I roll my eyes.

Delinae jogs towards me and hugs me. I wince. "Oh, sorry! I didn't know if it would hurt that bad!" she apologizes. "It's okay. Only got shot twice, you know? Nothing special," I joke. "Aren't you supposed to be at school?"

She shakes her head. "My mom let me stay here so I can see you." I shake my head.

Meanwhile, I see Four and Uriah are talking about something across the room, requiring lots of hand gestures. I groan.

"What's wrong?" Delinae asks. "I want more coffee." I lie. She immediately grabs the cup and heads to the food room for more. _Food room,_ I joke to myself. That was a little inside joke Delinae and I shared about the cafeteria.

Four glances at me and I hear him tell Uriah to shut up. They both walk towards me. I see Uriah wipes the frown off his face and replaces it with a smile. Four, however, keeps his lips pursed. "Where'd Delinae go?" Uriah asks. "She went to get more coffee for me." I tell him. Four keeps looking at me with pity, he knows I hate that look. Uriah is still smiling. Like an idiot, of course.

"How's your leg, Uriah?" I ask him.

He shrugs. "Not bad. They put me on some pain meds that's really been working great. I'm really sorry of what happened to you, by the way."

"Nah, it's okay. I haven't been hurting bad, either. I only feel weak, since I'm not 'staying fit' or anything. I hate it when I feel like that." I tell them.

Delinae comes back with the coffee. She's about to hand it to me, but Four grabs it and takes a sip. "Thanks." he tells her, finally putting the cup into my hands.

"Sorry if it tastes crappy," she says. "I'm not a 'beverage master' or anything." I roll my eyes and take a sip. I think I made a face.

"It does taste crappy," I tell her jokingly. I turn to Four. "How could you drink this without looking like a pansycake?" I ask him. He shrugs. "You need to know how to act, Kam. It did taste horrible, but I suppressed the emotions, just to see what you'd think." he jokes. We all laugh. I try to poke him in the stomach, but he dodges it.

"So what were you two talking about?" I ask Four and Uriah, placing the cup on a table. They both glance at each other. Neither of them say anything. I could tell Four was about to make up a lie, but all of us see Eric walk in. I feel my eyes widen and my fists clench, my body tensing.

"Hey there, Four." he says, slapping him on the back. "Eric." Four nods at him. I hear the anger in his voice.

"Just coming in to check up on Kam. I heard it's pretty bad." he says, pushing Four out of the way to get closer to me.

"Yeah," I mumble to myself. "_Heard."_

"What was that?" he asks, leaning in closer. I stare at him and stay silent. He lifts his head up.

"Everything okay then?" he asks us. They all nod warily. Eric leans in next to my ear so only I can hear him. "Don't think I don't know what you're up to," he whispers. I feel his breath on my ear. "I'll be waiting for you to make your next move, and once you do, you'll be dead before anyone can say 'Oops.' And don't you _dare_ tell anyone about this. Just. . . pretend I said for you to get well or some crap like that." He lifts his head up and kisses me on the forehead for show.

Before I can comprehend what I'm doing, I lift my hand to his neck and squeeze above his Adam's apple. He grabs my hand and tries to make my hand release him, making my wrist hurt, but I squeeze I tighter. Uriah holds me back while Four pulls Eric back from the other side of the bed. It hurts, but I elbow Uriah in the gut and grab hold of Eric's hair. I see Uriah slouch down, Delinae kneeling down to make sure he's okay. I force Eric's ear down to my mouth, making Four letting go of him. "Don't underestimate me, everyone makes that mistake. You won't even realize you'd have regret it before it's too late." I whisper to him. He forces out a laugh, but I can see in his eyes that _he is terrified._

"I hope you get better, Kam." he lies, walking away.

"Oops." I yell back at him. I watch him walk away until he's out the door, his footsteps echoing down the hall.

Four gives me his evil look while Uriah and Delinae get back up. I remember I elbowed Uriah, making me notice there's more pain in my shoulder.

"What the hell was that all about?" Four growls at me. I glance at Delinae and Uriah. Four glares at them. "Both of you. _Leave._" he tells them. Delinae looks at me apologetically and walks out the door. Uriah stays there, not moving. "I said to leave." Four nearly shouts.

"No," Uriah says. "I deserve to know what he said, too. I'm the only person that knows about her, besides you and the guys that ran off when her parents died."

"Yeah, and after you found out, something happened _again. _And look at where we're standing right now, Uriah." Four raises his voice, nearly spitting out the words. I could see pain in Uriah's eyes, so I interrupt before he can talk back.

"It's okay, Four. I trust Uriah as much as I trust you, so he can stay if he wants."

"_No, Kameron. _It's more compl-"

"Will you please _shut up_ for once? You might as well be giving me a migraine from all of your shouting!" I yell back. A volunteer walks towards us. "You," I point at her. "Nobody is leaving this room, whether you say so or not, so leave." She looks at Four and walks away.

"You didn't nee-" Uriah starts.

"No. Shut up," I snap at him. Sure, I felt bad, but I'm on a roll. I've never been able to speak my mind, not even once, and no one is ruining it now, even if it's brief.

"Both of you are going to stay here while I talk, and you are going to _listen._ Four, I love you like a brother and all, but you have to stand down and stop fighting for me. You know me better than anyone else, and you know how I hate feeling worthless."

"I never said you were worthless."

"Yeah, but you make me feel like it, pulling me away from _my own_ problems. It's nice that you stand up for me and show that you care, but seriously. You have to let me stand up and fight, too. Now, I know both of you are wondering what Eric said to me. . ." They both stare at me intently, silently pushing to explain.

I sigh. "He told me that if I stay quiet, nothing bad will happen. Never again. He swore he'd make sure nobody will be after me. He also said he was sorry for killing my parents, but nothing can take their lives back. That's what made me attack. I was a bit happy that he assured me nothing bad would happen, but the last part. . . Anyways, it's all fine now. No need to kill anyone else for it." I lied. I looked at them straight in the eyes, and lied.

"Kam, I wouldn't trus-" Four began.

"It's _fine _now, Four. Lay off the sugar a bit." I have a horribly guilty conscience. I look down. "Alright then," Uriah says. "Sorry, but I have to leave now, my parents sort of, um. . ." I gestured for him to leave already. He did.

"Fine, Kam," Four says once we're all alone. "But don't think I'm leaving you here." he sits down, beginning to think up a plan, I can tell.

Do I feel guilty for lying? Yes. Do they believe my lies? I hope so. Will Eric come back or send someone for me? Obviously, but I'll be ready for it. I need to be in my own battle this time. Will I die trying to avenge my parents' deaths and pay back for what they've done to me? Probably. Is it worth it? Of course, and there's no way anybody will be in my way to stop me.

* * *

**Ack! Short chapter!**


	8. A Random Turn of Events

**Friendly reminder: In my story, the war thingy between the factions never happened, so you might be seeing some characters that should be dead, so...**

* * *

**Six weeks later . . .**

I wake up to Delinae's face hovering over me, a wide smile plastered on. I smile back. Today is my last day in the hospital, meaning I can finally leave. One of the volunteer's told Four that I recovered completely, which was great news.

I look past Delinae and see Four standing on the edge of my bed, watching us. The odd thing about him is that he's smiling, too. I sit up, no longer feeling so much pain. They told me I needed stitches, though, for my wounds to be sealed, but they put in the dissolving kind.

"Alright, Ms. Valorous," A volunteer says, walking up to the three of us. "You can leave now. If anything else happens or you start to feel any pain again, then come back so we can see if anything's wrong." She leaves.

I swing my legs over the bed. They never had me change into anything, only let me shower, so Delinae brought some of my clothes the entire time I was here. She brought dark denim capris and a t-shirt, along with my undergarments for me today. I grab them from her and change quickly in the bathroom, not wanting a second to go wasted. I open the door and the first thing I see is Four pointing at me, Uriah standing next to him. Uriah runs and slightly picks me up and hugs me. He must be as excited as I am. He puts me down while I see Four walking up to us, his smile gone. Delinae is sitting on the side of the bed.

"Kam, just because you've fully recovered doesn't mean you can go out and get yourself hurt again," Four says. He's most definitely the life of the party. "I want you to rest and save your energy. Live up to the Dauntless title, not the nickname to it." The nickname to it? Oh, right. "Adrenaline junkie," as they say. I nod in return.

"Don't worry, Four," Uriah begins. "I'll watch her and make sure she gets well rested."

"Very reassuring." says Four.

Uriah, Delinae, and I head over to my apartment. I see the numbers on the door, 6410, like it's a stranger. I open the door, and see it neat and clean. Four probably cleaned up while I was gone. I check my room, seeing my bed is fixed and no blood on the carpet anymore.

Before I can ask, Uriah says, "Four, Delinae, and I helped clean up while you were at the hospital. I think we did pretty good."

I nod. "Thanks."

"Oh and one more thing," Uriah says. He walks into the kitchen and comes back, tons of bouquets and cards in his hand. "Being a very popular Dauntless at school, lots of people put this at your doorstep every other day. Especially this one kid, he's your age I think." Uriah hands me half of everything. I check the cards he handed me, which all say it's from Luke. _Luke._ We have the same classes together, he sits behind me in every one of them. I feel my mouth agape, so I shut it. I look up and see Uriah smirking at me.

"Shut up." I tell him, hiding a smile. I look over his shoulder and see Delinae going through the fridge in the kitchen. Uriah hands me the rest of the gifts, walking into the kitchen with Delinae. I carefully place everything on the couch and join them. Delinae is sitting on the counter eating a chocolate bar, while Uriah is across from her and drinking a water bottle.

"By the way," Uriah says, looking at me. "You need more ice cream." I roll my eyes and sit next to Delinae, eating nothing. After a few boring minutes, I think up of something fun to do. Thing is, Uriah probably wouldn't let me.

"I'm in the mood for some pranks, Delinae. What do you think?" I say, trying to see what Uriah thinks instead.

"You can do stuff in the cafeteria, just don't let Four catch you guys. I won't be there to get in trouble with you, so just say you left while I went to the bathroom or something." With that, Uriah winks at us and heads out the apartment door.

"Sweet." I say, smiling. Delinae and I jump off the counter and head to my room, where all the supplies are.

"Who should we play it on?" Delinae asks, sitting on my purple orb chair, next to my bookshelves.

"Hmmm . . ." I think, climbing to the top of my closet to get what we need. "Why not Lynn?" I climb back down with one hand, a box in the other.

"You sure," Delinae asks, crossing her arms. "She'd give us hell to pay if she finds out."

I empty the box on my bed. "Who says she's going to find out?" I say with a smirk.

* * *

We get to the food room right before anyone else, giving us at least three minutes to set everything up before lunch. Delinae and I walk to the table where Lynn and her friends usually sit. We brought a small box with the supplies we needed. I remember Lynn always sits in the same chair. I pull a screwdriver from my sleeve and take out two screws from the bottom of the chair. When she sits down, the chair should tip over making her fall backwards. I take out the gum I'm chewing and put it in the spot where she should put her foot. Delinae hands me a small paint brush and silver paint, so I can make the gum seem like it's not even there.

Watching Lynn before, she usually leans towards the table, putting her foot at that spot, her knee hitting under the table. A minute or so later, she usually leans back. That's at the point of where she falls.

Delinae hands me a new paint brush and white paint for me to cover the spot on the floor at where Lynn should fall. The paint should cover her back once she hits the floor. I already calculated in my head how everything would go. There's no certain timing needed.

I take out an already-heated glue gun. I also get a single red paintball. I put some glue under the table, where Lynn should be putting her knees, and carefully put the single paint ball at that spot.

There's mumbling coming from the other side of the cafeteria, right out the doors. Delinae and I glance at each other and run out the opposite direction, taking all of the supplies with us. Fortunately, I finished everything right before anyone else came in.

Delinae knows the drill. We go out of the cafeteria and climb the pipes on the walls in the hallway. There are windows in the hallway, but all the way to the top of the ceiling. There's a little ledge next to the window, but nobody can see it unless you're right next to it, and it's pretty high up. That's where I come in. Delinae holds the box for me while I climb ahead of her, so I can put the box onto that ledge. The ledge is deep enough so that the light coming from the window doesn't cast a shadow.

I carefully climb back down, Delinae waiting for me at the doors. "Ready?" I ask her. She nods, and we casually walk in.

We walk to the line and get our food. Slowly, we walk to an empty table, two tables down from where everything is set. Delinae and I glance at the table and look back at each other, a tiny conversation passing between us.

I don't really remember how Delinae and I became such good friends. I do remember in First Level school how the teacher called her name, Delinae Grace, and her hand shot straight up. I would survey her for a couple of days, and soon realized she didn't have many friends, and neither did I, at the time. One day, I walked up to her and asked if we could be friends, and that was the only time I've seen her smile that big. We soon became really close to each other once we grew older. People even say we look alike. She has very dark brown and straight hair. I was born with dark brown and wavy hair, but then I highlighted it to black and light brown and red, but everyone is still able to see my natural hair color. We both have tan skin and long eyelashes, but she wears glasses. We're both short for our age, but also very agile.

Now, Delinae is still quiet and shy, but not when she's around me. That sort of explains why she doesn't have that many friends. I, on the other hand, am "popular," as Uriah put it, but I'm not a big fan of people crowding me.

We both eat our lunch in silence, waiting for Lynn to sit. The line is taking forever for her to do so. Out of no where, Uriah sits across from us, Marlene, sitting down next to him.

"How's it going?" Uriah asks us.

"Shouldn't you guys be sitting with Lynn or something?" I ask casually.

"Nah, Marlene and I told them we wanted to be alone for the day." Uriah says calmly, but the look in his eyes say: make a joke and you'll regret it. I've never seen that look before, so he must really like Marlene. I see both of their arms are in a position, seeming like they're holding hands under the table. That's so sweet. I nod, hitting my fork on an empty plate, just realizing I finished my food.

I look over to Delinae, who's done eating, too. I give her a look, asking if we should leave, and she nods. We both get up at the same time. "Well, see you two later." I tell them. Suddenly, we hear a thud coming two tables away from us, and silverware hitting the floor. Everyone looks over to see what's happening, but what Delinae and I see is that our plan worked.

"Stay casual." I whisper to Delinae. She nods and we, nonchalantly, walk towards the trash. I turn around and see Lynn walking towards us. "You." she growls.

"Yes?" I ask innocently.

"You did this to me."

"Sorry, but I don't think you have proof of me doing whatever happened. So if you could jus-"

"Ten."

"What?"

"Nine."

"Oh." I say, realizing she's giving us time to run, at least. I grab Delinae's hand and sprint to the door, feeling everyone's eyes on us. "By the way," I shout behind my shoulder. "We didn't do anything, either way!"

We spontaneously run into the halls, but where we're going, I don't know.

"How did she find out?" Delinae shouts.

"I don't know. We just have to hid-oof!" I slammed into someone, landing on top of him. Right when we hit the floor, wind gets knocked out of me. I'm still on top of whoever broke my fall, but I keep still, letting my eyes adjust so I can see who it is. I wish I got up right away and kept running, because I see the face of Luke.

"Crap, I'm sorry." I say, finally getting up. I hold out my hand to help him up. He takes it. _Crap, I'm sorry?_ I ask myself. _Seriously, Kam?_

"It's okay. Why are you running, anyways?" he asks, his cheeks bright red and his dark hair swept that certain 'skater boy' kind of way. Delinae is standing behind him, pointing at her cheeks and mouthed, _You're blushing. _Because of that, I feel my cheeks get hotter.

"Long story. Do you have anywhere we can hide?" I ask him. _What a dramatic turn of events,_ I joke to myself.

"You can hide in my apartment until it's clear. My parents are still working at the fence outside." Luke tells me. I'm too busy stuttering to reply a yes clearly, so Delinae says, "That would be great, thanks. But we have to hurry."

Luke opens the door to his apartment and gestures for us to go in. I walk in after Delinae, hearing Luke shut the door. I feel him put one of his arms around me casually, but I tense at the gesture. "So, who are you guys hiding from?" he asks. Delinae turns around and only I can see the questioning look in her eyes. I use my bangs to hide my expression from Luke, giving her a confused yet a hint of joy look.

Finally gathering the courage to speak up, I say, "Well, we sorta played a bit of a prank for my 'Look! She's alive!' reunion, and she found out."

"Who found out?" Luke asks, keeping his arm around me.

"Lynn." I tell him. His mouth drops, along with his arm that was around my shoulders.

"You had the guts to play a prank on _Lynn?"_ he asks.

"Well, being Dauntless and all, you _do,_ in fact, need the guts to do stuff, so . . ."

"I think you might as well be factionless for playing her," he tells me, but I hear a bit of pride in there, somewhere. "Go ahead and do whatever. I'm going to get a drink." I watch him walk to the kitchen and pull out a soft drink from the fridge.

Delinae doesn't really do anything, so I know she'll do what I'm doing. I'd never have as much confidence unless I'm with her. Being as impulsive as I am, I walk in the hallway. As I expected, Delinae follows me. "What are you doing?" she asks. "Just . . . Curious." I reply as I walk into a random room. It's Luke's room. His walls are painted dark blue. _Like his eyes, _a voice in my head says. _No, it's painted, like how mine is colored dark purple, _I think to myself, correcting the stubborn voice. I take a quick look of the entire room. It seems like he could be an Erudite kid, considering all the books lying everywhere. There's a T.V. across his bed, and a stack of drawings on his nightstand. _Why am I_ doing_ this again?_ I ask myself. I shrug and turn around. Delinae is standing behind me, but Luke is next to her, leaning on the wall.

"Why are there a ton books in your room? Are you planning to transfer to Erudite?" I ask, unable to bite my tongue to hold the questions in.

Expecting to see a freaked out expression, it doesn't happen. Instead, Luke has a thoughtful look in his eyes. I think I give him a bit of a weird look, even though I didn't mean to.

"No," he finally replies. "Those are all fictional books. I just like reading a lot," _Oh my God, he likes reading!_

"Maybe we should go in the living room . . ." he tells Delinae and me. I nod.

"Sorry if I intruded, by the way. I was just . . ." _What's the word again? Oh right. _"Curious."

Luke leads the way, and we follow him. He sits on a chair and turns on a T.V. We sit on the couch, across of the chair he's in, facing him whether we like it or not.

"Oh, I got your 'Get Well gifts,' by the way." I tell him. His cheeks turn red again, but why, I don't know.

"That's good." he replies. A few more awkward minutes pass by.

I can't help myself because I blurt out, "I think it was really sweet of you, actually." _Did I really just say that?_

Luke turns even redder. I play with my hair to pass time, but from my peripheral vision, I can see Luke is watching me. I swing my legs around, and kick Delinae on purpose. She'll understand why.

"So Luke, only child, right?" Delinae asks, hiding an expression of pain. He nods. "Umm . . . Based on all the books in your room, you must have read tons of different stories, right? Which one is your favorite?" says Delinae, acting like this is an official interview.

"Um . . . I really like this series, Perry Johansson. I've read it at least six times. Oh jeez, I sound like such a Erudite!" replies Luke, smacking his forehead. Thing is, I saw a little gleam in his eyes while he was talking about it.

"Wow, Kam is like, in love with those books!" Delinae tells him.

"Please shut up." I whisper to her, feeling my cheeks get hotter. She ignores me.

"I didn't know you like to read, Kam." Luke says, turning towards me.

I say the first thing that pops into my mind, "Well, Ididn't know you like to read, either." _I am such an idiot._

"Maybe we should hang out sometime, to get to know each other better, then." I can tell Luke wasn't aware of what he said until the words were already spoken. I feel my cheeks turn hotter, and so does his. Meanwhile, Delinae is silently laughing at everything that just happened.

"You guys really should hang out!" Delinae says, laughing even harder.

"Will you _shut up?_" I whisper to her again.

Suddenly, we hear a knock at the door. "Kam? It's Tris," Tris yells from the hallway. "Lynn's giving you ten minutes before she barges in! She's in the other side of the building, but you have to come out here fast so I can bring you somewhere else." Delinae and I stand up.

"Well, see you guys around." says Luke, awkwardly waving at us.

"No," I say. "You have to come with us or else Lynn will find out you helped us then beat you to pulp."

"Yeah, you're right," he says, standing up. "We better hurry." I open the door, Tris standing right in front of us. She doesn't say anything, only runs in a maze of hallways, the three of us sprinting after her.

I don't know where we're going until we're in the hallway of my apartment. Tris was leading us to Four's apartment, I realize, which is in the same hallway, obviously. "Tris, I hope you realize once Four sees me he's seriously gonna give me a-" I start, but get interrupted with the door swinging open and Four standing right in front of us.

"A what?" he asks, crossing his arms but leaving space for all of us to go inside.

"A-uh . . . A heck of good time!" I say, faking a smile with innocent eyes. I walk in and sit on a table, swinging my legs. Since Four is living by himself, his apartment isn't so big. Yeah, I've offered him to move in and said he could sleep in my parents' old room, but he said no.

"_Kameron," _says Four. _Shoot. _"Did I not tell you to just relax? You just came out of the hospital a _few hours ago." _he tells me, his voice calm. I hold my hands up to my shoulders. I see Tris roll her eyes and begins walking up to Four behind him. Delinae and Luke are standing in front of the bed and silently watching us.

"It's okay, Four," Tris says, but not in a calm way like him. More frustrated, like she's seen him like this before and doesn't like it about him.

"No, Tris. She got shot _twice,_ and she can't be pulling any pranks like that until the wounds are fully-"

"Can you not?" I say, interrupting him. All of their eyes are on me now. "It's not like I actually got hurt doing anything, right? I hardly felt anything while we were running."

"You were running?" Four asks, giving me an angry look. I feel myself shrink down under his stares.

"N-No. I was just putting one foot in front of the other in a very rapid fashion which is faster than walking but slower than sprinti-"

"Don't try that on me, Kameron!" Now he decides to raise his voice.

"Four, calm down." Tris says to him.

He closes his eyes and takes deep breaths. I silently slide off of the table while he isn't looking. I walk over to Delinae and Luke.

"I'm gonna head over to my apartment," I whisper to them. "Luke, Delinae is sleeping over, and you can stay for a while if you want. I don't mind." I wince at what I just said. I shrug it off instead, and walk out of Four's apartment door, Delinae and Luke following me. I walk straight across the hall and to my apartment door. I put my hand in back pocket, where my keys should be. They aren't there. I remember that I left them in my room. In defeat, I bang my head on my door multiple times, Luke and Delinae watching. I hear Four and Tris walk into the hallway with us. I turn around and look up to Four.

"Can I borrow the spare keys, please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Fine."

I turn around and ask Delinae for a hair pin instead. She hands one to me, wondering what I'm doing. I take the little rubber thing off of the tip and stick the hair pin inside the lock. I wiggle it around a certain way until it unlocks, then walk inside and leave the door open for whoever else wants to come in. Everybody walks in after me.

I sit down on the couch and turn on the T.V. I take a quick glance at the clock, saying it's 2:42pm. Delinae sits next to me, and Luke leans on the couch from behind. Four walks in front of the T.V. blocking our view.

"Kam," he starts. "I'll leave you alone, just promise me one thing." I lift an eyebrow. He continues, "Promise me you won't go looking for trouble. Not anymore."

I nod, then say, "I'm glad I can tell you I don't go looking for trouble. It usually finds me."

Four gives me a grim smile then hugs me, and walks out the door with Tris. I hear the door click shut.

* * *

**Later that night . . .**

"Just, please don't say anything embarrassing again." I ask Delinae. Luke's taking a quick trip to his apartment to get his stuff. His mom said that he could stay over.

"Fine, I won't. But there is something _special going on here_." says Delinae, singing those last words. I roll my eyes.

We hear a knock from the door. I stand up and walk over to the door, opening it to find Luke holding a bag. "I still can't believe you actually want to be with _us_ on a Friday night, Luke!" Delinae calls over my shoulder. I let him come in.

"You can put your stuff on the floor over there," I tell him, pointing at a spot next to the couch. "We're going to watch a movie first."

There aren't any people who are in movies or shows that are alive. As far as I know, some people from Dauntless found discs and players from about a century ago, but they're in surprisingly high quality. There were tons of copies of the same thing, so lots of people have the same discs.

"So," Luke says, sitting on the couch after putting his bag down. "What else do you girls do at a sleepover, other than braiding hair and watching movies?"

I sit on the floor, my back leaning on a small table-cushion and put my knees up, facing Luke. Delinae walks over and puts her back on my shins, facing him, too.

"Well," she begins. "We usually stay up all night and sometimes talk about people from school, like cute bo-Ow!" I jerk my knee up a bit, hitting her head.

"Sorry, my knee slipped."

"Mhmm. Well, anyways, Luke, are you ready for the sleepover of your life?" asks Delinae, a bit too dramatically. I roll my eyes.

After we finish watching the movie, it's already 11 o'clock. "Hey," Luke starts, rolling on his stomach to face us. The three of us decided to sleep on the living room floor. "You guys want to play that dare game?"

"You mean Truth or Dare?" I ask.

"Yeah. Wait, how do you know what it's called?"

"I've researched what people would do in the past."

"Oh."

"Kam, can you get more candy?" Delinae asks, showing the pile of empty wrappers and bags.

I get up and walk into the kitchen. I grab everything that has sugar in it and tons of candy, making a huge pile in my arms. I pop a handful in my mouth and walk out the kitchen. Somebody comes from the side and slightly pushes me, making me screech by the element of surprise. I drop all the candy and, instinctively, punch the person in the stomach. He crouches down and moans, and I soon realize it was Luke.

"My God, Luke!" I scream at him. Delinae is peeking behind the couch and laughing. I crouch down and pick up all of the sweets and walk into the living room, leaving him in the hallway.

"We decided to start playing before you came out of the kitchen." Delinae tells me.

"Oh really?" I say sarcastically.

A few minutes later, Luke walks towards us, no longer clutching his stomach.

"You punch _really _hard, Kam." he tells me, putting some candy in his mouth. I waved off his comment.

"Your turn, Luke." Delinae told him.

"Fine," he thought for a bit. "I dare _Kam_ to sneak into the kitchen and steal as many types of cookies as possible, without anyone knowing."

"Right now?" I asked. He nodded. There are tons of types of cookies, chocolate chip, sugar, even these ones that are hollowed out so they can fit paper with a "fortune" in it. "Easy." I told them.

We sneaked out of the apartment and into the hallway with only our pajamas and socks on, careful not to wake anyone up. Luke told me I had to get the cookies with nothing but myself, no flashlight or anything.

The three of us slid into the cafeteria, not making a noise. I look around, to make sure nobody is in there, and head into the kitchen, Luke and Delinae following behind.

"Why are the lights still on?" asked Luke.

"The cafeteria lights are always on, since people might want to wander in or something," I explain. "I've seen it be completely full in the middle of the night before."

I know they keep all of their cookies in a high cabinet, but I don't know which one, meaning I have to go through each one. I climb the counter and open the closest cabinet, which is filled with spices. Delinae and Luke, however, are just watching me. "No help?" I ask.

Luke shakes his head. "Only _you _can get the cookies. That's part of the dare."

I roll my eyes and walk, still on the countertop, and open the next cabinet. Luke and Delinae walk on the floor next to me, ready to catch me in case I fall. There's nothing in here except more spices. The next cabinet is where the counter meets the wall, straight across from where I'm at. I easily slide on the countertop with my socks, heading towards it. I open the cabinet, finally finding what we're looking for. I turn my head towards Delinae and Luke, who now look like rabid chipmunks that are starving for sugar. Luke is right behind me, crossing his arms with satisfaction. "Hey guys," I finally say, turning my entire body to see them more clearly while still on the countertop. Without realizing it, my feet twist together, making me stumble and fall off of the counter. There's no time to scream for a reaction.

Thankfully, I don't feel myself hit the tiled floor. Instead, I'm in someone's arms. _Luke's _arms. We stare at each others' eyes for a quick moment, feeling my cheeks turn red. _Well this is awkward, _I think. He finally lets go of me, helping me stand. I look over to Delinae, my back facing Luke. She has her mouth agape, mixed emotions playing on her face. I feel myself blush even more.

"Uh . . . Thanks, Luke. For catching me, I mean." I tell him, climbing back up the counter for the cookies.

"No problem," he tells me. "You don't have to get the cookies, anymore. I don't want you to fall off again."

"Are you kidding," I say over my shoulder, grabbing varieties of the cookies. "We did _not _come all the way here for nothing." I place all of the cookies on the counter and slide off, my sock-covered-feet hitting the ground. "Grab a pile." I tell them. They do as I said, me holding a huge pile as much as my arms can handle, too.

The three of us head back to my apartment, still not making a sound. I grab my keys from my pajama pocket, careful not to spill the cookies on the floor, and open the door. It was surprisingly difficult. We walk back to the living room and dump all of the cookies next to our sleeping bags. Thankfully, the cookies were either wrapped in plastic or in a box. I made sure to get a sufficient amount, so nobody will realize tons are gone. I mean, lots of people raid the kitchen in the cafeteria plenty of times.

We all just watch T.V. filling ourselves with pleasure. "Kam, try this one!" Delinae says, holding a cookie in front of my face. I take it from her. It's one of those hollowed out cookies, the one with paper in it. I crack it in half and put a piece in my mouth, reading the paper. It says:

_A long time admirer thinks_

_highly of you._

"Well," asks Delinae, interrupting my thoughts. "What does it say?"

"Um, it says something about wisdom or whatever." I tell her nonchalantly.

She grabs the strip of paper from my hand and silently reads it. "Oh, cool." she says, handing it back. Thank goodness she knows how to play along.

Luke stands up. "I'm gonna got to the bathroom. Be right back." he says, walking into the hallway. Once the bathroom door closes, Delinae bursts into laughter.

"You two are _so _meant for each other!" she tells to me.

"Shut up! I think it's pretty stupid. Plus, we're only fourteen, Delinae." I cross my arms. She smirks at me. "We're only going to be friends," I tell her. "That's all there is to it."

Luke walks out of the bathroom and sits back down in front of us. "Whatever you say." says Delinae, crossing her arms and playfully pouting.

For the rest of the night, we had loads of fun. I remember we probably fell asleep somewhere around 2 in the morning, but the night was really nice.

Someone shakes me awake, a hand covering my mouth at the same time. I open my eyes in alarm, only to realize it was just Delinae. I sit up. Delinae grins a bit then points at Luke, who's still sleeping. She then holds up two permanent markers, one pink and the other black. I smile at her idea, grabbing the black marker.

We silently scoot towards Luke, careful not to wake him up. Delinae pops open the marker, but I hold my hand up before she does anything. "Wait," I whisper. "We have to make sure he's asleep."

"And how are we going to do that?" she whispers back.

"Just pretend to be asleep, in case he wakes up." I reply. She nods and lies inside her sleeping bag. I watch her close her eyes.

Quietly, I watch Luke for a moment, making sure his breaths are even. They are. I poke his cheek with the bottom of the marker, but he doesn't even stir. I poke his arm, yet he's still asleep. I poke Delinae, showing her he's still sleeping, and we both uncap the markers. I draw a swirly mustache on him, while Delinae is putting bright pink hearts and smiley face on the remainder of his face. Having a bit of mercy, I signal for her to stop.

While both of us are still laughing, we hide everything we can write with so if Luke finds out, he won't be able to get back at us. We walk back into our sleeping bags. I check the digital clock on the table, saying it's only 7 o'clock in the morning. "Let's go back to sleep." I whisper to Delinae. She yawns in return. I yawn back.

We both fall back asleep soon enough.


	9. Not A Chapter, SORRY!

**Okay, guys. I'm really sorry, but this is not an actual chapter. I just wanted to let you all know that I am having a terrible case of writer's block, but I am still (improvisingly-ish) writing furiously. Thank you all so much for reading Young & Dauntless, and I will post the next chapter as soon as I think it is publish-worthy!**

**Meanwhile, you should read my Percy Jackson/Heroes of Olympus fanfiction, "Olympians at the Call." I'm sure all those fans of that fanfic will consume it as much, and will keep you together until I post a new chapter for Y & D :)**


End file.
